derpyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shbdfd
Cabin Time Grass Skirt Tribe (Borb is up while Blass is awake, taking iff his gloves.) Borb: (whispering) Blass, can I talk to you about something? Blass: About what? Borb: Flass and his clingyness. Blass: Oh... That. Borb: Are you okay? Blass: Yeah, I'm fine, I just perfer to do this in a more private area. Borb: How about outside? Blass: Yeah, sure. (Blass and Borb step outside the cabin.) Borb: Back on track; Why is Flass so clingy and insecure? Blass: Well... When I was young adult, I got an injury and got a concussion, and- Borb: Flass told me that part already. Blass: I see... Borb: What I wanted to say is that why do you think he's that way. Was there something that happened to him when he was younger that stemmed to this? Blass: Flass was a little... Alone. Borb: Emphasise. Blass: He had friends at school and all, but at home, he was alone. He was very lonely, but he was afraid to go outside when told not to. He had to fend for himself and made his own food, did his own laundry, and cleaned his room. Borb: So, how long was he like this? Blass: 10 years, until I returned to his house since I was out of a career. Borb: "His" house? I thought he was a child... Blass: Me and Flass are clutchmates, same age. We moved on much earlier than he did, his house is actually our deceased parents house. Borb: Huh. Blass: Flass I observed when alone, he's very... Clingy. He starts to attatch to certian things or objects and gravitates to them as a result, treating them like an authority or caretaker. I think it's just one of his quirks we can wean out, he's been less like it since our endeavour to the island. Borb: Thanks for the info. Why do you think he attatches to you? Blass: I'm his sibling, duh. Plus, for the brief times we met, we got along well. Me, him and another brother of ours, Blass, would go on little "adventures", which consisted of us walking around the neighborhood... A forest. Borb: Okay. Do you think you have the heart to tell him he can be on his own and not be so... So... What's the word for it...? Blass: Dependent? Borb: Yeah, that word. You're much more smart and knowledgable than I'd imagine. Blass: Aw, shucks... Borb: Anyway, can you tell your brother that it's time? Blass: It's been time, I guess an official talk about this would solve the dillema. Borb: I agree. Thanks for talking to me. Blass: You as well. (Borb and Blass high five, go back in the cabin, and sleep, when Flass wakes up.) Flass: Did someone say my name...? I must be dreaming again... (Flass goes back to sleep, and consequently wakes up Blass.) Blass: It's time to leave the nest for you, very soon... Pink Flower Tribe (Flower Tree is seen writing in her diary.) Flower Tree: What a day... "May 6th, 2019 Today was considerably strange and mixed beyond belief. Nuke destroyed an entire cave system because of some explosives he had, and suffocated everyone in the cave in the process. Oh, and Hole In The Wall got eliminated. He was pretty frightening to some, but I saw him as a friend. We argued earlier today, but we made up before his leave. It's a shame to see him go so soon. The rival tribe also made it's first loss today. I hope my best friend doesn't leave so soon, Flass is very anxious and helpless, Blass acts as their brawn, Playdough... Is Playdough, Borb is somewhat rude at times, and Hearty is annoying me. Personally, I hope Hearty or Borb leave. This place would be less negative without them." Rise and Shine (The sun rises over the trees as Snivies jumping from tree to tree are heard in the background.) Isotope: Good morning, guys! Nuke: Morning already? I wish I was still asleep. Fork Repellent: I wish I never came here. Jawbreaker: Fork Repellent, no. Fork Repellent: Fine. Flower Tree: The sun woke me up since it got in my sleeping eyes. Borb: Same! Playdough: Me as well! Flass: I slept during sunset. Blass: I second. Flower Grassy: But hey, photosynthesis keeps us plants active! Hearty: True... (The horn sounds, and everyone gets out of their cabins.) Nuke: I wish it was still night... Isotope: Are you depressed or something? Nuke: Nope, just guilty about yesterday. Flower Tree: What? Collapsing the cave? Nuke: Yeah... Isotope: Cheer up! Nobody really was gone for good. Nuke: But still, I have regrets iver my actions. I should've just reliednon running without explosives. Jawbreaker: But you made us win... Nuke: But- Jawbreaker: Without you, the other tribe could've won and we would've lost again. Nuke: T- Fork Repellent:You impress me. You're trusting yourself. Flower Tree: Self-depricating isn't trust! Fork Repellent: And you're going against it. It's his decision in the end. Jawbreaker: And it's not your say wheter he should trust himself or not. (Fork Repellent's triumphant grin fades away with dishonor.) Fork Repellent: Fine. Be that way! See if I care! Flower Tree: Just... Nuke is his own, but being controlling about how he acts isn't good. Fork Repellent: Yeah, I guess you're right... For a tree! Jawbreaker: Arrogant as ever, I see. Nothing's changed. Isotope: Yep. Nuke: Fork Repellent is right, don't go shaming him. Flower Tree: But- Nuke: I'm entitled to how I feel. Can you accept that? I'm guilty for murder and destroying nature. Flower Tree: Now that you say it, it does sound pretty bad... Nuke: It IS pretty bad! My actions destroyed one of the island's most beautiful places and resources if that! The tikis are pretty pissed at me... Isotope: Wait, you interact with the other Tikis? Nuke: Uh, yeah, you're allowed to go out of the cabin at night. Jawbreaker: How did you know this? Nuke: I saw the bird and pink lizard walk out before. Isotope: Cool. I wanna know more about Woddwig! Jawbreaker: Me as well! Fork Repellent: I only trust myself, and I say bullcrap. Flower Tree: Fork Repellent... Jawbreaker: Let him be. Nuke: But yeah, the locals say that they got alot of cool stuff from that cave. Flower Tree: Hey, Flower Grassy. Flower Grassy: What? Flower Tree: Are you ok? Flower Grassy: Yeah, I'm fine... I'm still getting used to it. I miss home... Flower Tree: Me too. Mom and dad must be so worried. Flower Grassy: Who knows what they're doing right now? Flower Tree: They may be looking for us... Flower Grassy: ...Sleeping... Flower Tree: ...Dying... Flower Grassy: ...Wait, dying? No, let's be realistic. Flower Tree: Reality and common sense suggest they still care about us after our abduction. Flower Grassy: Probably so. Flower Tree: I miss home... Flower Grassy: Me too... Hearty: I miss my friends... Playdough: Your friends? Hearty: Yeah, I have friends too! Playdough: Go on. Intrigue me. Hearty: Well, I was an ordinary resident of Wubthereal Island. I later moved to New Mexico and got a girlfriend, and now I'm here, in a yropical island with people who know English somehow. Playdough: Are you forgetting about that city that Ice Tiki talks about vaguely? Hearty: Uh, no...? Playdough: That city... What exactly is it? Hearty: Apparently, it's the capital of this territory, and is the economic center of the island and serves as a port to the outside world. Also home to the Island's leader and the law center as well. Playdough: Makes sense considering it's the gateway to the rest of the world, and English isn't exactly a rare language... Hearty: Yep. (The camera cuts to Blass, Borb, and Flass at the cabin's porch.) Borb: Go for it. Flass: Well... It's now or never. Borb: Good luck. (Blass approaches Flass, who is sitting on the porch's steps. Blass sits next to him.) Flass: Oh, hi Blass. Blass: Hey. Flass: It's so weird, Ice Tiki should be here by now. The sun's orange glow is brightening. Where is she? Blass: I dunno. (Borb, observing the conversation, signals Blass.) Blass: You know, there's something we need to talk about... Flass: What is it? Blass: Well, considering that you've been a bit dependent upon me lately. You act like I'm your parent or something. It's weird. Flass: Is there something wrong...? Blass: Well, Yes. I think it's time for you to stop being so depending on me. Flass: But why? Is there something I did wrong...? Blass: No, it's just... It's not helping you or me. One of the things that you wanted to be when you were an adult was you to be more independent, am I wrong? Flass: No, you're correct... Blass: You strived to be less reliant on others, and you're an adult, and you still sely on my for emotional issues. Flass: Um... W-what? Are you mad at me...!? Blass: No, I'm not, I'm just saying that I think it's time for you to leave the nest and fend for yourself. Flass: Well, why didn't you say so? Blass: Wait... You're not upset? Flass: I'm a little upset, but it was inevitable. When you or me get eliminated, I would have been distraught without you. Blass: But how come when I asserted myself, it's different? Flass: You stood up for yourself, just like I did when the people at the seaport harassed me. Blass: That's... Really weird. Flass: Anyway, I guess it was time to be less clingy. I was a bit embarrased to do so anyway in public. Blass: Yeah, but just because I'm asking you to end a behavior of yours doesn't mean that you can't have a hug when you're in dire need of it. (Blass hugs Flass as a tear runs down his eye.) Blass: Oh, you've matured! I never thought I'd see the day... Flass: It's okay... Wait, are you crying? Blass: Yeah. Tears of happiness. I'm proud of you. Flass: I'm proud of you for even acknowledging my behaviour was odd as well. Blass: Well, whatever happens to us, we're together, but we don't need to rely on each other when we don't actually need it. Flass: Fair enough. (Blass and Flass stop hugging.) Flass: I love you, Blass. Blass: I love you too. Borb: You did it. Blass: Well, at least he won't be clingy and embarrasing anymore. (The horn sounds again.) Hearty: Again? (Ice Tiki steps in.) Ice Tiki: Hello everyone. I'm a little late, but it seems that you were all up and shining. Jawbreaker: Yeah... We've been waiting for you for like, 15 minutes? Ice Tiki: Sorry I'm late, there was some tension between our village and the southern scum city. Borb: Well, what about the- Ice Tiki: Okay, let's go do the elimination ceremony. The Sendoff Ice Tiki: Okay, Grass Skirt Tribe, we're going to the western shore again. Come with me. Flower Grassy: Okay... (After they arrive...) Ice Tiki: Okay then, we recieved a total of 8 votes. The person with the most votes will have their torch doused, be detribalized, and leave Cutie Island and head to the Bayley Archipelago. Flass: Oh, I'm nervous... Ice Tiki: No need to be nervous, Flass. You and Flower Grassy got no votes. (Ice Tiki marks off Flower Grassy and Flass.) Flower Grassy: Whew! Ice Tiki: Hearty and Borb got 1 vote each, so they're both safe! (Ice Tiki marks off Hearty and Borb.) Ice Tiki: Now it's down to Blass and Playdough. Blass: Oh no! I'm in the bottom 2? Playdough: I'm more scared than you are about my risk of elimination! Ice Tiki: Well, turns out there's a problem. Blass and Playdough got 3 votes each, a tie. We need a tiebreaker. Blass: Well... Survival of the fittest. Playdough: Good luck to you as well. Tiebreaker Ice Tiki: The first person to fall off this wooden platform into the sea is out. Blass: Well... What are you waiting for, Playdough? Playdough: I'd like to inform you about my ninja skills! (Playdough teleports and flashes all around the wooden platform.) Blass: That's cool and all, but aren't you supposed to knock me off? Playdough: Oh. (Playdough stops moving, and Blass runs to him, and punches him.) Playdough: Woah! Not fair! Blass: Fair, you wasted your time. (Blass punches Playdough in his nonexistent face and splashes into the sea.) Ice Tiki: ...And Playdough is detribalized and is nonlonger part ofnour tribe! Playdough: But... Ice Tiki: Oh well. Farewell Ice Tiki: Well, it appears that Playdough fell off the platform, making Blass safe. He will now leave Cutie Island. Playdough: *sniff* No fair... Hearty: Life wasn't fair to begin with. Playdough: I thought I'd have a nice relaxing tropical vacation, that apparently didn't happen. (The motorboat is seen arriving on the shore.) Grassy 1: We're here to pick up a "Playdough"? Ice Tiki: It would be this nice gentleman over here. Grassy 2: Alright then, let's take him and go. (The 2 grassies grab Playdough and he is put on the boat and the boat leaves.) Borb: See ya. Fass: Farewell. Playdough: (Far away) Farewell, Cutie Island! Ice Tiki: What a sad farewell. Flower Grassy: Not as sad as HITW's goodbye. Hearty: Oh... He existed. Blass: He was a nice guy, though. Ice Tiki: Alright, kiddos, back to the village. We're having a new place for today's challenge. Borb: Oh, cool! Cutie Island Map Tribesmen Group Photos Grass Skirt Tribe Flower Grassy 2018.png|Flower Grassy ⚦ Flass2.png|Flass ♂️ 1547599410832.png|Blass ♂️ 1D602AAB-2619-4107-85CD-6F1E9F96F912.png|Playdough ♂️ Hearty ROBFALM.png|Hearty ♀️ Borbb.png|Borb ♂️ Pink Flower Tribe Flower Tree Newer Pose.png|Flower Tree ♀️ IsotopeposeFix.png|Isotope ♂️ Forkr.png|Fork Repellent ♂️ A-NUKE.png|Nuke ♂️ 92E521A5-BA09-44D0-891C-17ACE4308C50.jpeg|Jawbreaker ♂️ Bayley Archipelago Castaways Hole in the wall.png|12th: Hole In The Wall ♂️